neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin/Chapter 34
Synopsis At ASIC Headquarters, CFW Magic is livid. She throws the last piece of sea urchin stuck to her. She cannot believe how they were defeated last time, by sea urchin, cucumbers and shells. All they do is lose. She cannot allow this to continue. Magic orders Linda and Warechu to think of a way to defeat the goddesses. Warechu quickly hatches an idea. Meanwhile at Gust's shop, Gust arrives to find her home ransacked. She believes she has been robbed. Elsewhere, the goddesses are on a monster suppression quest. There are a large number of monsters with Neptune and Noire cutting them down. Noire complains about the number while Neptune tells her to prepare for the next wave. Neptune warns Rei Ryghts that monsters will be attacking her as well. Rei thinks it is best to leave it the goddesses and not get in their way. A wolf monster creeps up behind Rei ready to attack her but Nisa comes in to kick it away. Rei is very grateful for her senior's actions. Nisa tells Rei not to be distracted and watch herself. Rei breaks down in tears so Nisa gives her some tissues to blow her nose with. Nisa tells Rei to use it all she wants as it comes from Gust Burger's. Rei sees that Nisa is so heroic and here she is by the goddesses side being useless. Even if she is useless, she needs to not be a hinderance to them. Purple Sister is currently cutting down hordes of monsters. She is getting annoyed that there is no end to them in sight. Rei sees her chance and tells Purple Sister that she will cover her. Rei throws about her special Rei Ryghts Brand Bomb causing Purple Sister to panic and try to avoid bomb. Purple Sister narrowly avoids the bomb and it does hit the monsters. Rei profusely apologizes and she claims the bomb slipped off Rei's hand the wrong way. The monsters turn their attention to Rei scaring her so she brings out her machine gun and starts firing randomly. This again causes Purple Sister to narrowly dodge out of the way. Purple Sister tells Rei not to fire so recklessly. Purple Heart flies over to see what is happening. She takes Rei's gun causing Rei to ask what she is doing. Purple Heart explains that she is confiscating her gun because if she doesn't look where she is aiming she will hit her allies. Rei tries to explains that she was doing it on purpose but being on the battlefield is scary. Rei realizes that she screwed up again. Purple Heart scolds Rei telling her that if she doesn't have the courage to fight, she should not come to the battlefield. Purple Heart leaves to continue battle with monsters. Rei guesses that she has no place here. Purple Sister tries to comfort Rei saying that her sister was not trying to be harsh on her but did not want anyone to be hurt. Purple Sister adds that Purple Heart may not show it on her face but she has high expectations of Rei in addition to worrying about her so Rei should cheer up and give it her all. Rei can't believe that someone would have high expectations of her. Purple Sister sees that Uni is having trouble with some monsters on top of a hill. She picks up a balloon to climb up the hill quickly. Rei continues to self-depreciate citing that she has no courage. Linda and Warechu take aim at Purple Sister. They are armed with a bow and skull-shaped arrow. Warechu notes that they stole the arrows from Gust's shop so that one shot from these arrows means they will be headed to the afterlife. Rei spots the snipers as she is continuing her self-depreciation. Realizing the severity of the situation, Rei tells Purple Sister to watch up as she grabs all the remaining balloons to ascend in time to take the shots. Purple Sister quickly rushes down to catch Rei. Rei wonders if she was able to show some courage. Purple Sister crashes down and returns to her human form. Rei guesses all she did was cause Nepgear to fall down in order to protect someone as useless as her. She realizes she has caused nothing but trouble and apologizes to Nepgear. Rei thinks this is where she dies, unable to move and with no memories of herself in a field in the middle of nowhere. Neptune wakes her sister up. Nepgear wakes up and Neptune hugs her sister worried that something might have happened to her. She is so glad that she is safe. Nepgear wonders what happened to Rei since she saved her. Neptune tells her that she was the only one here. They find Rei's cracked glasses lying around and all the monsters in addition to Linda and Warechu defeated. Noire wonders who could have this power. Neptune asks Nepgear if it was her but she does not think so. Neptune sees a woman blankly staring out. She approaches her and asks her if this was her doing. Seeing the woman's satchel, Nepgear and Neptune realizes that this is Rei Gust runs towards the goddesses to tell them that this current situation is really bad. 4-Koma At a hot springs, Noire looks in the mirrors to find her hair a mess. Blanc and Vert also suffer this problem. Vert believes it is a fault of Kurukuru hot springs, certain things tend to get whirled and spun around. Neptune nervous says she is glad they found the culprit as she attempts to hide a hair iron behind her. Key Events *Magic orders Linda and Warechu to defeat the goddess in response for their humiliating defeat last time *Warechu and Linda steal deadly arrows from Gust's shop with the intent to assassinate the goddesses *The goddesses and Rei are all taking part of a monster extermination *Rei is doing badly at this task and her self-depreciating nature makes it hard for her to help out *Linda and Warechu begin their plan but Rei sees it and takes the shots meant for Purple Sister *Rei transforms and unleashes a lot of newfound power and defeats the monsters, Linda and Warechu *Neptune wakes up Nepgear and finds the transformed Rei New Characters *None Navigation Category:MangaCategory:Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin chapters